Prologue One By One, We Fall
by TheWolvenArcher
Summary: A Homestuck AU where wrigglers under from teal under are stolen from the brooding caverns and are raised too fight against each other. they get sold to fighting arenas and then 5 of the main trolls (Karkat-Nepetae) get sent to the same one. they only know each other from training sessions. Highbloods from Vriska upward bet on who will win. The law is after them; and their fighters.
1. Chapter 1: The Dividing

**Notes:**

**I'm going to be adding OC's so if anyone want's theirs in this story just post! Please dont make them over powered and remember that the story is about the main twelve not your troll.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}{}{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter One: The Dividing**  
A Figure snuck into the darkness of the cavern leading a group after them and scanned the cave system looking around. The sound of water dripping from stalactites and the occasional squeal or whimper of a lost creature in the tunnels echoed through the caves surrounding them. "Stay Close, Trolls have entered and never come out" The figured hissed, His name, well his name is Horian Blothi, he's the one in charge of the 'supplies' for the arena 'The Conquest'. They were currently inside what is known as 'The Brooding Caverns' and they're told not to come back alive if they fail their purpose there. Horian, Code name: The Stealing ran forward into a cavern and signalled his group over. "Take only what we need, don't wake her up and then get out. By what we need I mean grab everything under teal!" He ordered and handed out lanterns with fireflies inside to everyone and they split up. 

Hours later The Stealing returned to the meet up point and saw other there "Head Count everyone" He called "We set out on the final collection after this!" They checked everyone was present and re stocked and dropped off squirming sacs into a truck "Move out!" the groups ran off to their own tunnels again and Horian began his own collecting. A few minutes later there was a loud screech and he heard his men retreating back to their meet up point and sighed stuffing the last of what he was collecting and walked back to the area and groaned as he saw a Mother grub and Drones fighting his men and steadied himself into a strifing stance and threw his sack into the truck and joined the battle." Sir! The drones have called for backup! We must move out!" He heard one of his men call out to him and sighed "very well! Grab what you can and run!" He shouted and dealt a last blow the drone he was currently strifing and preformed a perfect youth roll to the side and grabbed two more of the multi-coloured objects they had been collecting and ran over to the truck stuffed the two in his sack ignoring the bright candy red shell covering one and the blue and red energy seeping from the other and helped the rest of his men into their trucks and they ran. The truck's engine started and he relaxed letting the knowledge that they were going to get out soon enough wash over him letting the hypnotic sound of the engine calm his thoughts and his racing heart "Heading out!" he heard the final shout and the trucks began moving the noise of the engine drowning out the squeaks coming from within the sacks. The hours rolled by and they finally arrived at the main building, he looked up at the 3 floored building and read the inscription on the sign clearly "The Conquest" He murmured to himself and walked forward unlocking the doors to the garage and unloading their haul. Horian walked to the office and knocked on the doors, entering as a gruff voice barked "Enter!"  
_"Why is he always so mad?"_ He would never know. They had collected the amount he wanted and extra, but alas life never seemed to go his way the extra one they had picked up happened to be a mutant. A zero degree mutant, candy red. By now it would have been easy for anyone to guess what 'supplies' meant in the way it was used then. "I asked you to get one thing! One measly little thing! No mutants! Just normal un-mutated Grubs!" Horian winced "Sorry sir, we grabbed what we could and left. As we were ordered" He sighed meekly "Bedside's a mutant changes the betting stances, I'm sure we can train him to become quite fierce!" He suggested holding back a cry of triumph at the look on his boss's face. "Very well. But I shall not be to blame when the drones come knocking on our door!" His boss said and dismissed him. He returned to the main room and looked over to the red grub who was snarling at three of his men bite marks visible on their arms and one of them had blood dripping from it. He chuckled and picked up another grub -an olive blood- and walked over to the mutant "Hey little grub, you don't want this olive blood to get hurt do you?" He asked waving the little grub around. The olive blood in question looked much like a meow-beast and hissed at him but the red blooded mutant stood down and allowed himself to be picked up and put into a pen with the others "Split them up, divide in the centre. Name them all" He said "We need a way of addressing them while they train" He told them and looked at the mutant who hissed at him and then Horian retreated to his desk and began sorting folders for each grub.

"Okay, the last five now. In hemospectrum order!" He called and a troll came up holding the mutant and he sighed "Name?" the troll rolled his eyes " The men came up with, Karkat" He said "last name is Vantas" He informed and that made Horian chuckle. The grub was put back into the next pen and then a Rust blood was brought up to him "Aradia Megido" The woman informed and he nodded putting her inside the pen next to Karkat. A brown blood was introduced as "Tavros Nitram" then a gold blood with two coloured eyes, hissing manically. The unfortunate troll carrying him was covered in burns and had scorch marks on him "Sollux Captor" He coughed scowling at the gold blood hatefully, Horian chuckled receiving a scowl from the carrier and then the gold blooded grub named Sollux spotted the other grubs and squirmed out of their hands and floated over to the pen surrounded by red and blue energy and then dropped into it. The next grub to come up was the small feline like olive blood he had held up before and she did not hesitate in hissing at him "Nepeta Leijon" The carrier said and placed her into the square pen and they closed it off and switched on the small light and then switched off the main light. "Look after them like you're their lusus until they pupate" He ordered and then headed off to his quarters. These five were their responsibility and he was determined to make them look good.


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos In Training

**Chapter two: Chaos in training.**

The next day he woke to the sound of his boss shouting at one of his fellow trainers/grubnappers and pulled himself out of his recuparacoon reluctantly and got ready, scraping the slime off and showering. He then walked into the main room and beheld the sight of his boss holding a grub, a normal sized grub with extremely long hair. He was holding it over the pit. "We now have two mutants in this building thanks to you!" His boss shouted "Two! If one were not enough!" He continued and Horian sighed walking forwards

"What blood colour is she sir?" He asked quietly gaining his leader's attention

"Well- she- she's an Ivy blood" He said stuttering slightly and Horian looked at him in pure horror

"Sir! That's one of the rarest blood colours on Alternia! It's not even mutant! And you want to cull her!?" He asked taken aback

"She's rabid! She's been infected and has turned mutant!" His boss shouted

"In what way?" Horian asked intrigued

"Her eyes change form troll to wolf! She bites more than that little red blood of yours and her fangs are extremely sharp!" He informed Horian smugly.

"Then is she not better for the arena?" Horian asked already knowing he had won

"Damn my love for this arena!" His boss said and put the grub down "But you, Horian Blothi. Are the one who is going to find a troll willing to look after her and her lusus, who, for some bizarre reason is still around?" He said gesturing to a creature behind him. He hadn't noticed it when he first came in, a winged wolf with a webbed dragon tail and talons as her hind legs was sitting down watching the grub and his boss warily, she was humongous and Horian had no idea who was going to agree to this. "Very well sir" He reluctantly agreed a young troll who he recognised as a new employee ran over to him the grub in her arms " she's called Emeral Myrana" She frowned "I'll look after her and her lusus if you like sir" She squeaked obviously afraid of Horian.

"If that is what you wish" He said and smiled re-assuringly and led the troll, grub and lusus to a pen and placed Emeral inside "I stole her just as her lusus saw me" the girl sighed "It was too late to go back" And she looked at Emeral.

"It's fine, get some rest while we figure out how all the grubs will be trained; her lusus will look after her. If anything you just got this arena a guard dog" He joked and left the room heading back to his own group of five grubs and raising an eyebrow when he saw bite marks covering nearly all his companions "We tried to feed them" One said noticing the look he was giving them. "With what? Your flesh?" He teased and looked over to little Karkat who looked very happy with himself.

Sorry for the short chapter! I have minor writers block DX Anyway all OC's will come in around the 4th chapter as I've planned the 3rd already. Please remember to post their gender and name! 6 &amp; 6 letters for the first and last name as in cannon! Thank you for the support!


	3. Chapter 3: Sweeps Don't Change Souls

**Chapter Three: Sweeps don't Change Souls.**

Horian watched smugly as the red blooded troll, now aged six sweeps brought his sickle down on his sparring partner's neck not drawing blood but still enough to show he's won. "Very Good Karkat now let him go" Horian called and Karkat grunted and pushed himself off the troll and out of the pinning position. "This Fuckwit needs to improve on his shitty defence!" He called and walked up to Horian "anyone else you need me to beat?" He asked grinning throwing and catching his sickles, Horian shook his head "No, just get your rest. We have a tournament tonight and we need you on it" He said "Also get Sollux over here, we're still trying to get him to use a weapon" He said "And make him use any sort of attack" He added silently. "Sure things fuck wit! You asses obviously don't fucking know him as well as you think!" He laughed and started walking away "You won't get that shit brain to fight!" and he left the fighting pit which was being used as a training ground right now. "That's what I fear" Horian sighed and watched the others, Nepeta had become a fierce fighter using a claw specibus and seeming more feline in her movements every day. Aradia had also grown and used a whip as a weapon and Tavros used a lance, his horns also had become quite a weapon in their own way. Not that Tavros fought much he usually hid away when trolls were chosen to fight. Sollux however decided now he wasn't a wriggler anymore he was going to be an asshole and not fight at all, or chose a strife specibus, or use any kind of ability. All they had to do was get more of their trolls fighting and they would be an even bigger success, he watched as the fighters were walked off the field and they began being chosen to be sent away.

He sighed "Sweeps don't change souls" He mused as he saw Karkat shouting at one of his old carers, to be precise the troll who had carried him to Horian when they were recording names. It had seemed so long ago and he saw Sollux skulking around the side of the arena and sighed. Sollux wore red and blue glasses now, to cover up his mismatched eyes and he made sure not to let too many people know of them. He thought they had all but forgotten about his abilities as a grub and he hadn't used them since then. Not that his carer had forgotten; he had the scars to prove it. "But they seem to change his" Horian sighed and held back a laugh when the little cat girl they had taken pounced on Sollux from behind "Pawlux!" He heard her giggle and saw Sollux jump back as she hit him and then gaped when a crackle of blue and red surrounded Nepeta and kept her in the air floating and saw Sollux's face cringe "Fuck" He heard a murmur and stopped lowering her to the floor "Nepeta, I'll let you call me all the dumb cat nameth if you don't tell **anyone** what I just did" He rushed his lisp acting up on the S's. Nepeta was obviously still looking at Sollux like he had performed some sort of witch craft and nodded regretfully. "Thank you" He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Karkitty told me to find you!

Horian frowned _"You use your power for a simple task like keeping clear of Nepeta but you don't show or use them in the ring?" _Horian sighed _"You and I Sollux, We're going to have a talk; a long __**long**__ talk" _He's laughing his head off fur some bizarre reason!" He said rolling her r's and huffing " Horian apurrenty sent fur you" She smirked at Sollux's look of dismay "shit" He couldn't help but chuckle at Sollux's reaction and gained a glare from one of his co-wokers.

Sorry again for a short chapter it seems writers block is quite hard to get through!


	4. Chapter 4: Well then

**Chapter four: Let's get him angry.**

**Warnings: Long chapter(about 900 words), mid violence, guns, Sollux's inaudible lisp.**

**Also sorry for the change of plan, OCs come in around the ****fifth****or sixth chapter, it seems I got carried away. Would you like to see longer chapters? I now re-read the last chapter and it was far shorter than I realized! I'll try and make up for it by writing a longer chapter once writers block has fled from me as my cold settles in.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}{}{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That has to be the dumbest idea you have ever had!" Horian exclaimed

"But it would work!" His fellow blue blood replied "You said he used them when he got scared, he burned me when he was annoyed! We could easily mix the two! I've seen him, he puts someone else's life before his, and I've only seen him not do that about twice" His friend smiled smugly. Horian sighed "Fine but this is at your cost, I will have no part in this. I supply I do not torture" He snarled back and stalked off leaving the rest of them to their plotting. His guilt intensified even more when he saw Sollux laughing at karkat's angry rage before he headed over to Horian. Horian straightened his back and tried to copy Sollux's face; no emotions on display. "Sollux, do you know why I'm talking to you?" He asked

"Becauthe you're forced to talk to all trollth who are here" He replied "No I think itth becuathe you want me two fight and altho uthe a weapon, the anthwer ith thtill no" He informed and huffed crossing his arms. Horian sighed "You know that if you continue to refuse that the boss will resort to… less reasonable methods" He stumbled on the right words.

"I know, bring them the fuck on" He rolled his eyes "They can do all they want two me, I don't thee much point in me fighting in the firtht place" He chuckled

"You're fighting because we need the support to keep you and the others alive" Horian sighed and glared at him "Consider this, Use a weapon and fight, I have no control over what the others do. An inspection is coming up soon and you're all expected to be in tip top shape" He said and turned around walking off

"Geez, rude much" He heard a mutter and saw flash of blue and red and spun around quickly, Sollux wasn't there anymore and was back downstairs in the stands watching the training. "You little shi-" his sentence was cut short by his boss " Horian! Get everyone training in about five hours! The inspectors are coming." His boss shouted and continued rushing off. Horian cursed and ran downstairs and into the training field "Partner up! Get ready for training! No stops unless seriously injured!" he snarled and saw some of his co-workers leading Sollux out of the training field. "I warned you" He murmured and looked up again "Faster! Do you want your dinner?!" He shouted and everyone quickened their pace "that's what I thought" he finished and turned around marching out again and saw Nepeta being led out as well and sighed, this was going to be hell.

"no" there was a simple reply from the gold blood

"what did you just say?" someone sneered

"I'm thorry doeth my lithp now include the two letterth N and O?" he snarled back

"You'd be'er watch yer mouth boy"

" Oh im thorry! Did I thtutter athwell, how terrible rude of me!" Sollux continued

"I just warned you boy!"

" warned me to watch me mouth! I can't watch my mouth, my mouth happenth two bee under my eyeth and altho, I have a quethtion for you

"One question" the blue blood replied

"Can you watch your mouth?" Sollux chuckled

The blue blood gaped at him, and then the shock turned to anger " 'ave it yer way boy" He laughed and made a hand motion and Nepeta was brought in the room her hands tied behind her back a blind fold on and her guards heavily armed

"What the fuck!" Sollux exclaimed

"Sollux?" She whimpered "Sollux is that you?"

"Yeth NP now they better tell me what the fuck ith wrong with their mindth to be able two do thith" He snarled and glowing was already visible from under his glasses, although no one seemed to notice

"what's happenin' boy, is that yer goin' to use a weapon and fight, or she suffers" He jeered jabbing Nepeta with the barrel of his gun.

"let her go" he snarled the glowing more intense now and small crackles of blue and red could be seen behind his glasses more now  
"Whatcha got behind those glasses boy?" the blueblood snapped, it seemed that he had no idea what he had just got himself into " infact don' bother tellin us! Show us instead" He ventured further

"If you don't want your ass kicked I don't suggest it Blaini" Nepeta whispered hoarsely

"shut yer trap girl, let the boy show us" Blaini snapped

"If you really want to know" Sollux raised his hand up to his glasses and smirked before pulling them off his now closed eyes visible " then I inthitht" He chuckled before snapping his eyes open and an almost immediate burst of psionics hit Blaini right in the stomach making him drop the gun and the next thing he knew everyone in the room was disarmed and Sollux had him in a pin " Never threaten my friendth" He snarled his crackling and fashing eyes now fully visible for him to see " Unless you want me to hurt you" Sollux stood up and untied Nepeta and took off her blind fold putting on his glasses again, " Come on NP, we're getting out of thith shit head'th idea of a play houthe" and he pulled her out and back to the arena.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}{}{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay no, I am switching to make sollux's lisp with a 2 like in his quirk. It's so hard to understand him! Well it should be easier now.


	5. Chapter 5: A break from Chaos

**Chapter Five: A break from Chaos**

"HE DID WHAT?!" Karkat's normal voice was loud, but this? This was like a sonic screech of doom. "KK I ju2t told you!" Sollux snickered. They were sat at the table in the lunch hall and were currently eating, or they were at least trying to.

"You know what I mean Bulge wipe" Karkat rolled his eyes

"Do I?" Sollux laughed "maybe I ju2t forgot what I ju2t told you"

"You little shit" Karkat chuckled

"well I think Pawlux was stupid!" Nepeta humphed "I could have clawed them to shreds if I weren't blindfolded! He didn't have to use his flashy eye ball lasers!" He snickered

"P2ionic2" Sollux said corrected

"Bless you!" karkat held back a laugh

"2crew you kk" Sollux hissed

"Sorry not your job"

"KK!" Sollux punched him playfully on the arm

"I am wounded" karkat clutched his arm and leaned backwards into his chair and tried to block out the laughing coming from Nepeta and Sollux. Long story short; he failed. "Hello!" A cheery voice interrupted their play and the two spun around and a grin split on nepeta's face and she jumped out of her chair while karkat almost fell out of his " Ac pounces on the wild adventuress and welcomes her to the table!" she tackle hugged the young rust blood who laughed and looked down at Nepeta "Hello Nepeta" she sighed and looked upwards at Sollux and Karkat "hey" Karkat replied acting like he had definitely not just nearly fell out of his chair " Hello Karkat" She replied "and hello Sollux!" she laughed "Hey AA"

"I trust you are all well?" Aradia asked taking a seat by Sollux

"yeah, apart furom the fact that pawlux and I were kidnapped by Blaini and then Pawlux beat the shit out of them with his eyeball lasers!" She blabbered

"Psionics!" Sollux and Aradia corrected her at the same time and then glanced at each other then back to nepeta

"dawwww, Ac purrs deeply and then bounds off to update her shipping wall at her recent discoveries" And Nepeta did just that and she left the table stealing karkat's chicken wing and slipping off into her room

"wait what!" Sollux spluttered and ran after her

"I believe nepeta's shipping is getting out of hand " aradia chuckled and both sollux and nepeta's trays were lifted into the air by blue and red and then cleared off before the red and blue disappeared again.

"You don't say" karkat joked and waved Tavros over. Tavros sighed in relief and walked over to them setting his tray down " Uh, hey guys,, what were you uh, talking about with Nepeta? That is uh if you want to tell me" he twiddled his thumbs

"we were discussing the fact that she and Sollux were kidnapped by one of our mentors to try and get Sollux to fight in the tournaments."

"Oh, uh that's kind of uh mean isn't it?" He asked again

"Ye2 it2 mean, now let2 not go into further detail about what I did, enough people know" Sollux sighed as he approached them again and sat down by Aradia in his seat.

"this is Tavros Nitram, you know the one troll who will be terrified out of his mind if he found out what Sollux was capable of" Karkat reminded her

"He also is Tavros Nitram, our friend" Aradia sent Karkat a glare and Sollux sighed nodding "Fine but only him plea2e, he2 the la2t you tell" He told them sternly

"Uh, what?" Tavros glanced at Sollux worriedly before looking at Aradia

"Sollux has a gift, he has something called psionics, they allow him to make objects levitate and he can use them as a weapon." She sighed and glanced at Sollux " take them off" she ordered and Sollux reluctantly took off his glasses showing his eyes before he put them back on again immediately " I ju2t, don't show them" He said and looked forwards again. "They'd make me kill"

"The Fuck do you mean by that Sollux?" Karkat hissed

Aradia looked at Sollux sympathetically " Sollux has recently got news from the empire that his ancestor was located" She whispered

"Why the fuck is he upset about that!? Wait- You ANCESTOR aren't they supposed to be dead, like dead for a long time?" Karkat quickly interrupted himself

"Yes he should be, apart from the fact that Sollux's ancestor has been identified as the Helmsman for the battle ship condense and if Sollux does not fight or kill then he becomes helmsman alongside him or on another ship" Aradia snapped at Karkat a sudden display of anger on her face which quickly vanished "He has no choice in the matter, it's kill or be helmsman for millennia upon millennia suffering for the rest of his life. He's got until he's nine sweeps to decide" She sighed.

"Holy shit Sollux!" karkat gaped " You- what- Im so fucking confused" He groaned and rubbed his face " So let me get this straight, you've got" He sounted on his fingers quickly "three sweeps to decide whether you want to kill other trolls for sport or become a infinite suffering helmsman for a star ship"

"Precisley" Aradia confirmed

"CAN WE NOT TALK ABOUT THI2!" Sollux's sudden outburst caught a few suspicious glances from other trolls and he ducked his head flushing " Can we plea2e not talk about my2elf being doomed, I hear enough doomed troll2 anyway" He stated.

"Fine but this will come up later on bee man" Karkat warned mockingly

They all agreed not to talk about that now but their minds were all on another thing, Inspection was two hours away. If they didn't pull their best stuff together, they're as good as culling material already.

"Uh, Should I,, go?" They were all suddenly reminded of Tavros who had been listening to the whole conversation

"No you can 2tay TR, don't worry about it" Sollux told him and looked forwards " I might ju2t hide with TR for the in2pection today" He sighed " It would be much ea2ier than showing tho2e idiot2 what I can do"

"Then hide little mouse! But they'll find you and stalk you like AC stalks her prey" Nepeta appeared behind Karkat and this time he really did fall out of his chair and Nepeta squealed in delight and pounced on him " AC pins Karkitty to the floor and curls up purring on his chest, AC thinks this a good place and time for a nap" Sure enough Nepeta yawned and curled up by Karkat much to his dismay and he mouth franticly " Help me!"


	6. Chapter 6: Arrangements For Battle

**Chapter Six: Arrangements for battle.**

"Sollux?" Tavros leaned around the door frame and peaked in "Sollux are you, uh there? I can uh go if you want me to, I uh Horian asked me to uhh, talk to you about something" Tavros looked around the room, it was covering in wires red and blue. They had gotten him a recuparacoon which for some reason was doubled and had red and blue sopor in it, how did he manage that? His husk top was on the desk and tavros walked over to it, his last trollian conversation had been with someone named 'cuttlefishCuller, their text colour was, OH DEAR GOD WAS THAT FUSHCIA? Tavros scampered away from the husk top and wrote a quick note to Sollux in his usual handwriting, with his quirk just so Sollux knew who it was.

" sOLLUX, mEET ME IN THE LUNCH HALL,, uHH AROUND,, wHEN YOU COME BACK. i NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT THE INSPECTION."

Once tavros was happy with his not he slid it onto sollux's husk top and absconded out of the room and ran to nepeta's room instead " Uh, Nepeta? are you there?" He knocked on the door

"AC purrs deeply and says ' Come in Tavros!"Her perky voice sounded from behind the door and he entered " Hey nepeta"

"Ac greats AT and purrs rubbing her head around his ankles making sure not to scratch him with her sharp claws!" Nepeta giggled

"Uh, AT strokes AC on the head and thanks her for not uh, scratching him" Tavros fumbled with his words

"Ac Ponders, was there a reason you came in here tavros?" she dropped out of role playing and turned towards him from her shipping wall

"Yeah uh, i was wondering what im going to, uhh, do about the uh inspection" He murmured

"Daw tavros! You dont need to worry, we arent actually hurting each other! We're just showing how good we are at strifing! Im sure you and Pawlux will be fine! It's fur a reason that one of the rules is " Dont cull each ofur!" She giggled

"oh, uh thank you nepeta, what were you uh, doing?" He asked

"Ac was simply updating her shipping wall! There has been a large amount of furlings pouncing her way! Would AT like to assist the mighty huntress with her shipping?" She smiled

"Uh, okay sure" tavros smile back and sat down next to nepeta " But first, have you uh, seen sollux lately?"

"No the last time Ac saw bees was when karkitty fell out his chair and made a lovely bed fur AC to sleep on" She chuckled thinking back

"That was an hour ago!" His stammer gone for that part " Uh, sollux needs to uh, pull himself together, horian uh said so" He murmmered again

"That little hair ball told sollux to pull himself together?" Nepeta pondered for a second and then squealed in delight and grabbed her paint drawing a quick kismesis symbol between two trolls he had never seen before

"uh, yeah" Tavros nodded

"hrm, interesting... Purrhaps horian is pale fur pawlux!"

"Nepeta no!" A sudden voice cried out and they spun around to see sollux in the door way "Ju2t no!" The look on sollux's face was priceless and then he turned around and left the door way his murmuring still could be heard

"ju2t no"

"Uh wait! Sollux wait!" tavros shouted and ran after him and nepeta's eyes glistened in amusement and she turned back to her shipping " Purrhaps" She murmured and continued drawing.

Sollux finished talking to tavros and walked towards Horian's Office fed up of all the shit he was going through, that they were **all** going through, he got there suprisingly quickly and upon arriving Sollux sighed seeing karkat where Horian should have been "make thi2 quick KK, I wa2 talking to 2omeone"

"I know, some cuttlefishCuller or something" Karkat waved his hands about " But Fuschia?!" he exclaimed

"I 2wear TR is dead to me" sollux snarled

"Hey! I read your messages not him, anyway Horian couldnt be here but he said that his boss has ordered you to fight against someone in a private room, someone's going to be watching" Karkat sighed " I honestly dont know why the fuck they would but they have"

"Well they can watch an empty room fight" He spat

"I know you dont want to sollux! But he said everyone else is going to be culled or kicked out if you dont" karkat exclaimed obviousy agitated himself at this

"Fuck" Sollux's look of dismay was unmissable "i've got three 2weep2 and the life of everyone here re2ting on my deci2ion don't i?" He asked already knowing the answer

"Fuck yeah you do! So dont think im letting you out of this one, everyone is going in private rooms with a sparring partner that matched them, but as you missed training you have to go a against a random player, aka your against a fucking hulkish dude, he's a huge teal blood uses fist and club kind" Karkat informed " He can throw it around and he is a absolute beast in the arena" karkat rubbed his arm due to an obvious memory " Don't die" He said " We're being sent away soon, so you really do in Horian's words but edited to fit me ' pull your fucking shit together!' Sollux, we need you to fight this time, even if it is by force."

Sollux groaned " fine! But dont expect me to do it again, al2o tell Horian and hi2 bo22 to go fuck them2elve2 2ideway2 with a cactu2!" he exclaimed and stormed out of the room and down the stairs to his own room and slammed the door shut with his psionics

**twinArmageddons****began trolling ****cuttlefishCuller****at 15:10**

**TA: FF plea2e 2end help**

**CC: WAT-ERVER'S the matt-Er sollux?**

**TA: II've told you about where ii liive riight? Well they've decided to threaten everyone there unle22 ii do what they want.**

**TA: liittle 2hiit2.**

**CC: O)( that is bad! I could talk to SOM-EON-E to g-Et it sorted if you want me to!**

**TA: No that'l make iit wor2e FF, ju2t let me handle iit.**

**CC: T)(-EN s)(oal we talk about SOM-ETHING -ELS-E?**

**TA: II actually need two traiin, ii would have loved two though.**

**CC: S)(OR-E! I know Sollux! K-E-EP up your STR-ENGTH!**

**twinArmageddons** **ceased trolling **cuttlefishCuller **at 15:30.**

Sollux sighed, this day could only get worse better;he hoped.

**NOTES**

I couldn't get the character info i needed to as soon as you can please post it! They will come in soon! But only when i get the details i have asked for. I also need a detailed description of them or a picture of your OC. It also seems that the colours messed up on their log, i had them sorted but i got turned all bold, i shall look into it.


	7. Chapter 7: Partner Up!

**Chapter Seven: Partner up!**

"Fuck this shit, fuck you and fuck your bo22" Sollux snarled as he stormed past Horian his eyes crackling blue and red and he sent a minor wave of it out and it hit Horian sending an electrical current running through him and leaving a stinging mark. He got into line and pushed his glasses further up his face, "let2 get thi2 over with" He thought to himself and faced forwards as names were called out and trolls walked forwards to their partner

"Karkat Vantas! And Ruiana Thinay!"

The two stepped forwards holing their weapons, Karkat holding his beloved sickles and the girl Ruiana who they said was a jade blood stepped forwards uncaptchalouging large scythe. They were escorted to their own fighting room and more names were called

"Aradia Megido and Serpon Sephra!" The two trolls stepped forwards Aradia carrying her whip as always, Serpon was holding no weapon and Sollux could feel psionics wavering off the other troll and as Aradia passed him he whispered "P2ionic2" and received a nod and they walked on.

"Nepeta Leijon and Elecur Strata" Nepeta leapt forwards on all fours and bounded across to their guard standing up straight and uncaptchalouging her claws, she sent a quick smile at Tavros and Sollux before watching her sparring partner step forwards, he was holding a flagstaff and his turquoise binary sign caught Sollux's eye before they walked on.

"AC wishes TA and AT good luck!" He smiled at Nepeta's quick whisper before they left the room.

"Tavros Nitram and Diania triana" A cinnabar blooded girl stepped forward holding a thin wooden stick which then expanded into a fan which revealed blades hidden under the wood and she sent a cold smile in Tavros's way, he stepped forwards obviously nervous and uncaptchalouged his lance which Diania regarded with a nod and they walked off together out of the room assisted by a guard.

**~~}{}{~~**

So many names were called before Sollux's, it seemed like an eternity before it was suddenly shouted out

"Sollux Captor and Iviani Blirth"

Sollux sighed stepping forwards his hands in his pockets, he was fully aware that none of the other trolls had seen him before and they were inspecting him, from his horns to his black and white shoes he was aware of everyone looking at himself and his sparring partner.

.

.

Karkat was right, Iviani was a huge teal blood with fucking fists like stone, he held a large iron club with one hand and was flexing the other hand in a menacing fashion. His hair partially fell over his eye's but not enough to cover them fully allowing Sollux to see his eyes which were developing teal flecks in them _'great not just strong but approaching his last pupation'_ Sollux thought grimly trying not to show it on his face. He watched the inspectors take their seats from the corner of his eye. He had never fought in this arena but he knew when to go and what he had to do immediately. The signal to go was dismissed in his head and one thought ran through his head at that moment when his attacker leapt at him

_"Stay Alive"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}{}{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**_I managed to briefly fit two OC's in this chapter and they shall be mentioned again(in more detail as well)! As for the Beta reader they're still considering as I am currently on Holiday, so if I don't post new chapters or answer comments please excuse me! _**

**_Yes writer's block is still plaguing me and I'm recovering from a cold so sorry for the lack of writing in chapters (I am aware of the pitiful amount of writing in this chapter), they are all unedited and all mistakes are mine, I will go over them once I have fully recovered! Thank you _**

**_~TheWolvenArcher_**

**_PS: I am quite new to this site, and i have actually spaced all paragraphs correctly, they were edited and mushed together in most of these chapters and no matter what i did they kept getting rid of the spaces between them :/  
I will try to get this situation fixed soon, but please bare with me in the meanwhile!_**

**_(i will have to use .'s to make spacing between paragraphs while i figure out this site. I am currently waiting for an AO3 account as well so if that comes and i can figure out how to use that before this i may have to transfer) Note that this is the prolouge of the story, i will link the actual story in the review once i begin writing it._**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}{}{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_


	8. Chapter 8:Sollux: wallow in self pity

**Chapter Eight: Sollux: Wallow in self pity **

"So how'd you do for your first fight fuckwit?"

Sollux groaned at the sound of karkat's voice "I'm alive"

"No shit trollock!" Karkat plonked down next to him

"I got punched three times and took a club to my shoulder" Sollux informed rolling his bandaged shoulder and wincing

"How's he?" karkat prodded

"2evere full body burn2 and cut'2 all over him from my emergency 2trife 2pecibu2" Sollux chuckled at Karkat's facial expression

" You have a strife specibus and you didnt tell me!?" karkat asked frowing

"It depends, do I want to tell you?"

"yes yes you do fuckwit otherwise I assure you, I will feel the satisfying crunch of your face on my fist before the night is over" He snarled

"Throwing 2tar2 not a huge deal" He shrugged "AA forced me to learn how to u2e them"

"Well fuck me with a rusty nail" Karkat replied leaning back into his chair  
"I'd rather not kk" He smirked

"Fuck off" The red blood grumbled

.

.

.

.

Horian sighed in relief when he saw all of the trainee's not to hurt, well not dead at least. He checked the board again and then nodded to one of his co-workers to dismiss them all

"Everyone Scores are in your rooms! Good job all of you, Your being sent away in a few days. Dismissed!"

As the voice sounded across the hall the room began turning into a bustling rush to get to their bunks as quickly as possible. There were a few coloured flashes signalling the psychic and the Psionic users were already moving themselves past everyone else and Horian chuckled before turning around to his computer and sending the reports to all the battle arena's.

twinArmageddons began trolling apocalypseArisen at 18:00

TA: Hey AA

AA: Hell0 S0llux

TA: How'd your fight go?

AA: Well, he did n0t expect me t0 be a psychic

TA: AA, No one expect2 you two be a py2ychiic

AA: precisely my advantage

TA: Well how'2 your 2core?

AA: High 0u0

TA: II'm going two pretend ii diidnt 2ee that creepy face

AA: It d0es l00k ridicul0us d0esnt it.

TA: whole iin one aa

AA: Well h0w's yours?

TA: what?

AA: Y0ur sc0re dumby!

TA: Oh yeah that, iit'2 Fiine, hiigh enough to make iit look liike ii went two traiiniing.

AA: S00000, very high then

TA: II hate your abiiliity to know me.

AA: Y0ur welc0me.

TA: Well I gue22 I'll 2ee you twomorrow then

AA: Yes, I will see you then Sollux!

AA: Have a nice, sleep. Or whatever y0u d0 during the day. 0u0

TA: Have a nice 2leep AA

apocalypseArisen ceased trolling twinArmageddons at 18:15

Sollux groaned, another night of nightmares and doomed trolls, just perfect. This is exactly how he wanted to be spending the hours of daylight ahead. Just to make himself pity himself less he reminded himself that there had to be someone in a worse situation than him, it only helped a little, but it was enough. Suddenly there was a bing from his computer, karkat was trolling him and he groaned and typed into the bar hitting enter

**carcinoGenesist began trolling twinArmageddons at 18: 18**

CG: FUCKASS

CG:ANSWER ME

CG: ARE YOU REALLY NOT THERE OR ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE WATCHING ME TYPE THIS SNICKERING YOUR BIPOLAR ASS OFF

TA:kk not now, iim wallowiing in 2elf piity.

CG: WHAT

TA:dont make me come two your room and prove ju2t how biipolar ii am. DO NOT bug me riight now, ii cant deal wiith it

**twinArmageddons blocked carcinoGenesist**

CG:WOW RUDE MUCH?

message not recived, you have been blocked

**carcinoGenesist ceased trolling twinArmageddons at 18:20 **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}{}{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Writers block. Is officially the worst. Thank you all for the support so far! Im sorry about the lack of chapters and that when they are posted they are short as hell. I promise I'll try and write the next chapter longer DX


	9. Chapter 9:Vriska:Awaken

**Chapter Nine: Vriska: Wake ==**

Her name is Vriska Serket. She is a cerulean blooded troll at the age of six sweeps and has killed more trolls than she could count who she kills to feed her huge ass spider lusus. She's are a skilled mind controller and a seasonal FLARP champion, she had a black fling with a sea dweller who used to buy from her; but that's long passed. They both still have favourite places for certain day time activities and see each other often. Your friends with a few people although some of them you suspect are only her friends for the protection she gives. She has vision eight fold and when angry uses 8's in multiple places as a quirk. What? She can't help it! Aside from that she's been sleeping all night just to get out at dusk and head to one of herr favourite places, she's meeting the sea dweller along the way is sure she can definitely wait to see him. Vriska's room is pretty bare apart from one side covered in a FLARP poster and your FLARP dye which she uses as a weapon sprawled on the floor among broken eight balls. she has all the luck, allllllll of it. She gets dressed and walk past a picture you drew some sweeps back of her FLARP character. There are a few broken machine pieces strewn across the floor and her husk top sits on her desk just a few meters away from her. She heads towards it and contacts her loathed ex-kismesis

\- arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] at 18:20 -

AG:heeeeeeeey

CA: wwhat the fuck do you wwant vvris

AG:me?! Oh nothing, I was just wondering when we will be setting off and meeting up?

CA: sure vvris, wwe're meetin' up at the usual place, you know. That inn.

AG: Of course we are, hoooooooow could I forget a8out the _lovely _in?

CA: No fuckin' idea vvris

CA: anywway if that's it fef's got a thing, I'm a bit busy sorting it out to deal with your shit right now.

AG: well fuck yoooouuuu to!

\- caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling ArachnidsGrip [AG] at 18:25 -

She's snarling, he just ruined her day; how fucking dare he. She rolls her eyes and shove herself away from her husktop and pulls on her coat walking down the spiralling staircase of her castle home. She leaves hearing a loud crash from her neighbours hive and raises an eyebrow, there goes another robot. She knows he's already at that inn. Probably drunk, or maybe he stayed sobor today? Who cares anyway? She pull a hood over your head to shield yourself from the rising burning suns and walk through the barren waste land that are her hive's surroundings and head to the destination.

She just remembered why she h8 h8 H8s! doing this sort of thing with him, he always picks the place as far away as it could be to you. It's no problem to him, noooooooo he has a lusus who can fly! She lusus just spins webs and eats the dead trolls she brings her. She grumbles for a good few hours before reaching the outskirts of a city, this can't be too bad… can it? She ponders a while wondering why she shouldn't just turn back right now just to spite him, she decides against it, it would have been a waste of your time if she did! Vriska sighs and enters the city and walks right past the building they would be going to in a few hours time, "Gr8! It hasn't changed" She smirks and heads towards the inn and can already feel his presence due to the many irritated trolls around the inn and walked in bracing herself "Hey fussy fins"

"Oh, hey vvris"

God she hates that fucking voice.


	10. Chapter10: Eridan: Meet your 'company'

Your name is now Eridan Ampora and you have been waiting in this filthy forsaken inn that you pretend to like for about two hours now waiting for a certain cerulean blooded Scorpio. You had to stop trolling her early because your Ex-moirail needed more fodder for her Lusus. Sure you'd been pretty upset when she broke off your moirailengence, but you _had_ been waxing red for her, so that relationship wasn't really going to work well anyway. Despite what people think you two still remained close friends and you'd do anything to protect her, you backed the hell off when she said she wasnt red for you and you can understand that. What made her break up with you? Oh that was her finding out the only reason you wanted to get rid of the landwellers was because they kept throwing their stupid fuckin trash into the oceans of Alternia and killing off the seadwelling creatures, seadwellers (rare as they were) also getting hurt and ill. Not to mention it upset Fef's lusus which caused landwellers to get hurt as well. The oceans were protected by fleets of Orphaners now and you're pretty happy that your Ancestor's inheritance isn't going to waste. You youreself are still in training to become the lead Orphaner, but that's in two sweeps time and you've already got scars from the fights and nets you've been through working your ass off for the Empire. When Vriska does arrive the first thing she throws at you is Fussy fangs, okay she caught you off guard, you expected her to arrive a bit later than that. You turn in your seat and nod at her ignoring the barb "Oh, hey Vvris" You really should get the speech impendant under control, it kind of ruins your image. You can see her cringe internally at the meer sound of your voice and just restrain yourself from rolling your eyes. The days of you two being kismesises are over, you didnt really hate her like that. Sure you hated her, but the only reason you really did it was because of your Ancestor's. You suppose you two were trying to hard to be them and forgetting to be yourselves, you've decided to try and change that.

"So you got the passes?" She asks sauntering with that cocky swagger you know she only pretends to have towards your table.

"You knoww I do" You snort fishing a pass out of your pocket and handing it to her

"Great, so when do we go in? More importantly, who's fighting?" You can practically hear her pronunciation of the word great. 'Gr8' she really needs to stop that.

"Wwe go in, in a feww hours, an' apparently it's a rust and a gold." She makes a sort of pouting face before a smirk goes on her lips and she shrugs

"Weeeeeeeell, i guess i do need more practice on the Pysicic types"

"No. Vris you ain't cheatin' this one again!"

"Oh but who's to stop me? Even better, who would suspect a poor cerulean blood to be the one doing it?"

"Vris I don't give a flyin' fuck you ain't gonna cheat on this one"

"Ugh booooooooring! I can do whatever I want Eridan! It's not like you can stop me anyway, you got me a pass so your involved."  
Your heart drops and you rest your head against the bar table with a quiet 's right, and your hive is fucking expensive to keep living in. Who the hell knew living in a shipwreck miles away from society would be this fucking hard.

"Fine"

"That'a boy"

"Fuck you Vris. Fuck you platonically in everyway"

I should be uploading more often now, I have more time again!

Also I'll be writing in Second person a lot more now!


End file.
